


Shifting Skin

by suewritesthings



Series: Fascinations [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, josh likes watching tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suewritesthings/pseuds/suewritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh loves watching Tyler move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm garbage.

Josh likes watching Tyler move.

He likes the way he bounces around onstage, frenzied movements and fingers twitching and head moving to a beat only he can hear, only he can understand. He likes the way he sways with the music, waggles his fingers at the audience, leans into them, dances and spins in front of him as though no one is watching instead of crowds of thousands.

He likes the way his hand moves over the paper when he writes, ink staining his fingertips and smudging the words and the tiny distressed sounds he makes in the back of his throat that have Josh leaning in to lick them out of his mouth until Tyler is moving against him and clutching at his shirt, making noises of an entirely different sort.

He likes watching Tyler shift against the bonds holding his wrists in place, quiet and calm in a way he only is with Josh, fingers twisting around ropes or scarves, eyes locked on Josh’s as he settles, legs relaxed around him and hands finally stilling, nodding to let him know that yes, he is fine, yes, he feels safe. He likes watching the way Tyler shivers when he drags blunt fingernails up the sides of his legs and the way he stills when Josh sets his teeth against the curve of his ear and murmurs for him to stop moving or else _he’ll_ stop moving.

He especially likes watching Tyler above him, hands bound behind his back as he keens low in his throat, trying for any sort of movement when he’s helplessly off-balance and Josh’s hands are folded behind his head, unwilling to help him move himself into a position that will offer the kind of contact he’s looking for. He likes watching Tyler’s head drop, mouth open as he pants, knees tightening on either side of Josh’s hips as he rolls his own hips in tiny circles, raising off of Josh as much as he can before sinking back down, teeth sinking into lips Josh has already bitten pink. He likes watching the way his shoulders roll as he tries to move his arms to brace himself, remembers they’re tied back, almost _whines_ in frustration and opens his eyes, begging without words for more leverage.

He likes the way Tyler’s head drops back when Josh wraps one hand around his cock, thumb swiping over the tip, Tyler’s arms struggling against the bonds for different reasons. He likes the way Tyler’s head snaps back up when Josh finally moves his hips, bracing his feet on the bed and thrusting up so, so slightly, the way Tyler shivers with his whole body and presses down to meet him.

He loves the way Tyler moves when he pets through his hair and rubs circles into his wrists and kisses the abrasions left there, the contented hums and nosing into Josh’s shoulder, the comfort of legs tangled together and Tyler shifting restlessly in his sleep. Every movement lets Josh know Tyler is alive, Tyler is safe, Tyler is his.


End file.
